Anthony DiNotte
Anthony DiNotte is one of the three main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. He is shy and unassuming, but if you press his berserk button, watch out! He has a tendency to be so soft-spoken that others can't understand what he says the first time. Appearance Anthony is a tall, skinny boy who stands at 5' 11", though he's so demure and quiet that even being as tall as he is you might not notice him for a few minutes. He wears a black hooded vest over a white longsleeve shirt and black jeans with three different studded belts looped around his hips. On his shoulder is a small section of his armor, which is colored silver and red. He has black tennis shoes with white laces, and his black hair tumbles past his ears; it contrasts his fair skin nicely. His eyes change from green to amber, though not a yellow-ish amber (like Cleo), but more of a honey-amber. In Atlantica, he takes on the form of a merman with an orca tail. Personality Anthony is quiet and often doesn't talk when around strangers. He opens up when people are in need, though, and has a weakness for helping people (blame it on his lack of darkness). He likes rain and water, and enjoys starry skies and calm nights. His favorite sport is swimming, and his favorite hobby is reading. His berserk button, which is about the only time he acts anything but kind and mousy, is his friends and their safety. Mess with his friends, and Anthony transforms from a sweet cupid to a furious seraph. Being devoid of any darkness in his heart, not only is he naive to a fault, but he also cannot use any Dark-based or Gravity-based magic (Time-based magic is still available to him, though). If he were assigned a role as a sibling, he would be the middle-child brother. Story I sat back and sighed lightly as the sunlight played off my skin and gave me a warm feeling all over. As I opened my eyes, I saw a silhouette against the light, which made me bolt upright. The girl who had been standing over me laughed, and I started laughing, too. “Aw, give me a break, Lily!” I said. She giggled some more. “Anthony, you lazy bum. I thought we were all going to work on that class project!” she said. I heard a scoffing noise come from behind her, and looked to see another girl. She flicked her black hair back as the sun danced on her mocha skin. “What’s all this ‘we’ stuff?” she said, striding over. “Seems like I’ve been doing all the work… and for the record, you’re just ''as lazy as he is,” she said. Lily giggled some more. “So you noticed, Alex,” she said. I stood up and pointed at our neighborhood. “Race you home!” I said. “Last one there has to work on it alone tonight.” Alex groaned at me. “I’ve been working on it alone anyway!” Lily walked in front of us and held an imaginary flag up. “On your marks…” she started. Alex looked at her like she was crazy. “GO!” she shouted. Alex and I took one look at each other before sprinting off. We all ran back, laughing and smiling. It was a world of just us and the sun and our homes… at least, that’s how it seemed. I was second, Alex beat me, and Lily got back last. We all laughed at the situation; of course, we weren’t really going to make the loser do all the work, but it was a fun wager to make and it got our blood pumping for the race. “So, what have we got done so far?” I asked. Alex placed a model of a person down in front of us. “We’ve got to explain how the Heart and Soul interact with the Body,” she said. “I figured out the mechanical stuff, like how a heart pumps blood, but…” She trailed off and looked to the side. “…the esoteric stuff is hard to put into words,” she finished. Lily brushed an errant strand of light brown hair out of her face before biting her lip in thought. “Well, I mean… a Heart does… a Heart does…” she said, grasping at invisible straws. I decided to put in my opinion. “A Heart gives a person emotions,” I said. Alex nodded in agreement and Lily snapped her fingers. “Exactly! Man, I wish I were that good with words,” she said. I smiled and shook my head. “I’m not that good.” Alex makes a noise and we both start paying attention again. She points to a small bluish-white smudge on the diagram. “Now we need an explanation for the Soul,” she said. I raised my hands up in defeat. Even I couldn’t think of how to write down exactly what a Soul does. We admitted defeat, put the diagram and our paper away, and bade each other goodnight. With that, I was on my way home to a good meal and a mom who was willing to help me figure out the answer. With a full stomach and a sleepy brain, I laid my head down and slowly drifted off to dream land… … Where was I? It was dark all around, and yet… a light filtered through the cool waves above me. Wait… waves above me? I was underwater? Then, why was I sinking? Still, the cool rush as I sank deeper and deeper was relaxing, and the fact that I could breathe made me even more reluctant to struggle against it. I made an unconscious motion to redirect myself, and suddenly found a hard surface pressing against the soles of my feet. Had I reached the bottom of the ocean? All my thoughts were blown away as the floor erupted into a vortex of butterflies. As they flew up and away, the feeling of being in water slowly washed away, too. I looked at what had once been dark hard rock and saw a beautiful stained glass window beneath my feet. On it was a picture of me, holding some kind of weird sword with a key at the end, and in the background was a circle filled with smaller circles, and inside those were moons and stars. Around the edge were small circles, each one with a different astrological symbol inside. I only recognized a few, though, since I hadn’t taken too many astrology courses yet. I felt something tingle in my… me. It almost felt like someone had snuck up behind me, and then passed right through me. I heard a voice echo in my brain… ''Keyblade… Was it really a voice? Maybe it was just my own thoughts, and this weird place made me think it was a voice… Chosen by the Keyblade… There it was again. What was a ‘Keyblade’ anyway? And more importantly, why was I ‘chosen’ by one? In a flash of light, something appeared before me. It was a marble pedestal, and on it was the same weird weapon as the one my stained glass counterpart was wielding. The ‘blade’ was black, and ended in a set of teeth that made a crown in the negative space. The guard was dark purple, and a long silver chain connected it to a small black emblem that had a purple symbol engraved in it: ℏ. It was so odd; it felt like I was supposed to take it. Before I could stop myself, I had grabbed the handle, and it felt like a surge of energy was burning through me like a wildfire. Just as I was getting used to the rush, though, the thing vanished, and the stained glass mural was breaking beneath my feet. I tried to jump, but it all just broke and I was sent falling down into the Darkness. I sat bolt up, my chest heaving as I gasped for breath. As I tried to calm myself, I looked around; I was back in my bedroom. I turned on the light on my bedside table and looked around. “Just a dream,” I said to myself. Shrugging off the feeling of unnerving reality, I turned the light back off and pulled my covers up and over my shoulders, getting nice and snug before slipping back off to la-la land. It wasn’t until the next morning that I thought about my strange dream. “Man, I had the weirdest dream last night,” I said, Lily and Alex on either side of me as we sat on a bench in a grassy park. Lily nodded a bit and sat forward. “You, too?” she asked. Alex crossed her arms. “So it was all of us,” she said. I looked at them both. “How do you even know what I’m talking about?” Lily threw me a look before staring off into the endless emerald waves. “There’s a stained glass window at your feet with your picture on it,” she started. Alex mimicked her forward bound stare. “Then a voice starts talking about something called a ‘Keyblade’,” she said.. “And then, to top it all off, the weapon your stained glass self is holding pops up in front of you on a pedestal, which you then grab, and everything falls apart after that.” I looked first at Lily, then at Alex, before slumping back against the bench and staring forward. “So… It was all of us, then,” I said. Without looking, I know they both nodded. “What does it mean, though?” I asked. It was all so confusing. We almost didn’t notice that the sky was getting darker bit by bit. Well, less like ‘darker’ and more like ‘dimmer’. Lily noticed it first. “Does it seem like the sun is less… sunny?” she asked. We looked at the sky and at first, nothing seemed unusual, but then we noticed she was right; the sky and the sun were duller than normal. Of course, with our run of luck, that wasn’t where it stopped. Seemingly out of nowhere, puddles of… dark… just started appearing. It was startling, and we all got up and formed a ring, back to back, so we couldn’t be taken by surprise. Surprise took us anyway, though, when tiny black creatures started to wriggle up from the puddles. Lily screamed like something had just torn off her arm. “What are those things?” she asked. Alex shook her head. “No clue, but let’s be ready to fight!” she said. I nodded, and got into a fighting stance. Alex and Lily followed suit, and we watched as the creepy little black things advanced on us. Suddenly, they began jumping at us. We tried to swat them away, but it was like trying to beat away a shadow. Keyblade Keyblade Keyblade Keyblade Keyblade Keyblade Keyblade KEYBLADE Light flashed, and I was holding that weird weapon from before. I looked to either side, and Lily and Alex were wielding their own versions. It looked like we all had similar… Keyblades? Was that what these things were? As the creepy little things attacked us again, we struck back with our new weapons, and to my surprise they worked! It was like the… Keyblade… made them tangible. Maybe it was only this particular weapon, or maybe it was the material it was made of… Whatever had happened to make them hittable, I was glad for it. They disappeared in clouds of darkness, but it seemed like more and more were popping up. Lily and Alex stepped forward a bit and broke the circle, which was okay, I thought, since they needed to try and take ground so we would have some to give if we needed. I was pushing forward, too, until I felt something sharp slice into my back. I cried out, and dropped my Keyblade as I fell to my knees. I didn’t wince as my chest thudded against the ground, tons of those little black creeps closing in around me. Darkness began to eat away at my vision, and I could just barely make out Alex as she slashed through waves of the tiny black menaces. I could hear Lily over me saying something, but I couldn’t make out what she said. I tried looking at her, but she just looked like a black outline. Behind her, though, there was someone else. It was a woman, and I could see her so clearly I almost thought that she was real and Lily was the illusion. She looked at me with yellow eyes, and her thin, pale primrose lips curled up into a smile as she whispered something to Lily’s silhouette. As she faded into the background, I felt something cold wash over me, and then there was a sensation as though my insides were being ripped out piece by piece. It was the most painful sensation I had ever felt. When it was over, everything was dark, but then there was a bright light. It looked like a shooting star, and it fell from nowhere and hit me. After I was hit, though, I felt rejuvenated, and my vision was coming back to me. Lily and Alex were a ways off in the field, looking at something. I pushed myself up and walked over to see what they were looking at, but when I did I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was as though time had stopped; people, animals, even the creepy little black things had stopped dead in their tracks. It made me more than a little nervous; thing didn’t just stop frozen in time for no reason. I turned to Lily and Alex, the only other people besides me who weren’t frozen. “What happened?” I asked. Lily wouldn’t look at me, but Alex turned and my heart began to ache from the look she gave me. Her eyes were so sad. “What happened?” I said again. Alex sighed. “There was an… an accident,” she began. “When we started to take ground, we accidentally left you open, and those things got you. They tried to take your heart—consume it in darkness. We got rid of them before they pulled it out but…” She gave me a look. “But what?” I asked. Lily snapped her gaze to mine and choked on a sob before shouting at me. “I had to strip the darkness from your heart!” she said. “I don’t know how I knew what to do, but I did it and now you have a splintered heart.” I looked from Alex, to Lily, then back to Alex. What were they saying? All this talk about hearts and darkness, it was so far over my head. Yesterday, if you had asked me about things like what had just happened, I would have asked what story book you’d been reading. “Splintered heart?” I asked. It was all I could think to say. Alex shook her head, and lifted her Keyblade up as she spoke. “Something whispered to us about using the Keyblade to save you, but… We weren’t sure whether to do it,” she said. “It said that not only was it painful, but it might destroy your heart if you weren’t strong enough.” Lily motioned to everything that was stuck in time. “This is another side-effect,” she said, then corrected herself. “Actually, it’s a side-effect of a side-effect.” I gave her my best ‘I am confused’ look. “Come again?” I asked. She laughed a little, but her heart wasn’t in it. “When I took the darkness from your heart, it was such a cataclysmic event that the Keyhole to our world shattered, freezing time for anyone and anything without a Keyblade,” she said. That really didn’t help me, though. “Keyhole?” “The door to our world’s heart.” Alex decided to cut in. “We need to leave,” she said. I turned my gaze on her. “Why?” Lily took my hand and started leading me away from the park. I didn’t resist her, but I really wanted an answer. “This world is in stasis until the Keyhole is restored,” she said. “So now we have to go search for the pieces, bring them back, and then seal the Keyhole to protect our world from those creatures.” It made sense, at least, it made as much sense as anything else that had happened. I followed my two fiends to a small clearing, where they turned to look at me. “What?” I asked. Alex pointed to something on her shoulder. “This is called an Armor Pad,” she said. I nodded, and paid attention as she continued. “We’re going to use it to travel to other worlds, like so.” She slapped it, and a bright light flashed for a second. I had to cover my eyes until it had passed. When I put my hand down, I was looking at some metal-plated dominatrix. “Whoa, where’d that come from?” I asked. She pointed at my shoulder. “You have one, too,” she said. I looked, and saw that she was right; there was a plate of light gray metal covering my shoulder. I tentatively reached up and tapped it once. My world disappeared in a flash of light and just as quickly it was back. Yet, something was a little off, as though I was looking through a pair of sunglasses. I raised my hands up, and saw they were covered in gauntlets. “Wow… New clothes,” I said. Lily tapped a light blue armor pad on her shoulder, and she went up like we did. As the glow died down, her form became clearer; she was a lot more streamlined than Alex was. “How did you guys learn about this again?” I asked. “Well, I found out when I looked at my shoulder and saw the armor,” Lily said. “You know how I am; I just gotta touch stuff sometimes!” I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. Alex whipped out her Keyblade, which I just realized was red and white, as opposed to my Keyblade’s purple and black colors. “We need to get going,” Alex said, and threw her Keyblade up in the air. It whizzed off into space, or so I thought. I was then proven wrong when a spaceship-motorcycle-thing zoomed back down. “Okay, now how did you figure that one out?” I asked. Alex shrugged at me. “Heck if I know. The world doesn’t make sense anymore, so I think we just need to start accepting things as they come.” I nodded; after all, she was speaking the truth. Copycatting her example, both Lily and myself threw our own Keyblades sky-high and watched as out own glider-things floated down. We all hopped on our own gliders and looked at each other. “Where are we going now?” I asked. Lily turned towards me and put her hand to her chin in thought. “Well,” she started, “we need to find out what’s going on, so I say we split up and go to as many places outside of our own world to try and learn what’s going on.” Alex nodded, then revved her glider and zoomed off. Before I could say anything, Lily was off as well, leaving me alone. “Why am I always the one lagging behind?” I said, and then shot off into the sky. When I touched down again, I couldn’t believe my eyes; the place was huge, at least compared to me. I was on what looked to me like a street corner, and all around, giant people were walking to and fro, going about their business with no idea I was even there. I was about to hightail it out of there, when I heard a sort of sniffling somewhere in the alley behind me. I turned, and walked between the mazes of garbage before I finally found the source. It was a boot, or something inside of it; I peeked my head in, and sure enough a little girl was sitting on a matchbox and crying over a rag of some sort. I walked over and sat down next to her. “What’s wrong?” I asked. She gasped a bit and looked at me, but then shook her head and showed me the rag; it was really wet and old looking a newspaper article. FAMOUS DETECTIVE SOLVES BAFFLING DISAPPEARANCE I wasn’t sure what to say, but I supposed that I had some sort of duty to help this girl find the detective from the paper. I got up, and offered her my hand. “I’m not sure where this person is, but I’ll try and help you find him,” I said. She sniffled again, but took my hand and we started walking out of the boot together. Just outside of the giant piece of footwear, we ran into a man; he was somewhat large, but he seemed to be of a good nature, so I made a motion for the girl to ask the man. She nodded. “Excuse me sir,” she said, “Could you tell me where Baker Street is? I simply must find Basil!” The man looked a little puzzled. “Well, I don’t know anything of this Basil…” he said. The girl’s head drooped a little at hearing this news, but the man took the girl’s other hand and smiled. “But I do remember where Baker Street is.” He opened his umbrella and held it over all of us, as it had started to rain. We made our way carefully to a street lined with tall apartments on each side. On one house, a small plaque hanged which I could only partially read, due to the growing darkness from the setting sun. It said that we were on Baker Street, now all we had to do was find this Basil person’s house and then the girl would be able to find her father. We knocked on random doors, before finally, Dr. Dawson, the man whom we had run into in the alley, found the place. “Excuse me,” he said, “but I was wondering if this might be the house of Basil of Baker Street?” The woman gave an exhausted sigh and looked at all of us. “I’m afraid it is…” she said. Dr. Dawson took off his hat. “I don’t mean to impose,” he said. “It’s just… the girl—“ He turned, meaning to motion to the little girl. Instead, she was already inside, looking at some crumpets with a magnifying glass. “Oh, my word!” the housekeeper said. She shoved all of the things she had been carrying at the moment into Dr. Dawson’s arms and rushed over to the girl. “Why, you must be chilled to the bone!” I followed her in, and after a moment Dawson followed me. The girl allowed her wet coat and cap to be taken from her and placed near the crackling fire to dry. The girl wandered over to a strange looking area of the room and I followed. “You never told me your name,” I said. The girl gasped slightly and turned to smile at me. “Oh, yes. My name is Olivia Flaversham,” she said. “My name’s Anthony,” I said. At that moment, the door burst open and a strangely dressed, fat, snow-white man burst through the door. “AHA!” he cried. “The villain slipped this time. This time I shall have him!” I grabbed Olivia and darted behind a nearby sofa as the man ran over to the strange area of the room we had just been occupying. Dawson strode up to him, trying his hardest to look valiant. “And you would be?” he asked. The strange man turned and looked at him. “Oh,” he said, and pulled at his cheek. It came off, and revealed a slender, tawny face. “Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow.” As he said this, his folds of fat made a rather funny sound as they deflated, and he stepped out of his disguise. Dr. Dawson was just as dumbfounded as Olivia and I were. Basil went over to the grandfather clock and withdrew a housecoat, which he promptly tied around himself before going back over to his area. Olivia, sensing an opportunity, went over to him. “Excuse me sir, but I—“ she said, but Basil quickly shushed her as he withdrew a small box from his coat, before gathering up all the pillows and handing them to Dr. Dawson. “Hold these for me, will you?” he asked. Dawson just stood there, until Basil withdrew a gun from his housecoat and aimed at the pillows. Dawson, to his credit, held onto them until he heard the gun click into the ready position; after he heard it, the pillows were then quickly placed in the seat of a large, plush armchair, and we all took to hiding. The gun fired, and feathers flew everywhere. The housemaid burst into the room, somewhat flustered. “What in heaven’s name—“ she started, then saw all the feathers in the air. “My good pillows!” she cried. She tried to gather them in vain before turning on Basil. “Mr. Basil!” He looked at her for a second. “Ah, Mrs. Johnson,” he said, pushing her through the drawing room. “Why don’t you go fetch our guests some refreshments, and—” he sniffed the air, “—ah, I do believe I smell some of your delightful cheese crumpets. Why don’t you grab some of them as well?” With that, he shoved her through the door to the kitchen and then turned back to the room. “Now where could it possibly have gone?” he said to himself as he got down on the floor searching for something. He wandered over near Olivia, and she held up the bullet from the gun. He took it from her grudgingly. “Thank you, Miss…” “Flaversham,” Olivia said. “Olivia Flaversham. I was wondering—” she started, but Basil shushed her and then pulled out a small white box, from which he produced another bullet. I watched alongside Olivia and Dr. Dawson as he examined them both under a microscope. At first, he looked excited, and then he was almost manic. Apparently, though, something went wrong, because he cried out in despair. “Drat!” he said then slumped over. He took the bullet from the microscope and threw it callously off to the side. “Another dead end…” he whispered, before getting up and skulking to an armchair by the fire. “He was within my grasp!” he cried, then fell into the chair. As he stared into the fire, Dawson nudged Olivia to go talk to him, and she walked slowly over to him. “Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could help me find my father,” she said. Basil looked at her for a moment before looking back at the fire. “Young lady, this is a most inopportune time,” he said. Olivia gave him a look of sadness and he rose out of his stupor slightly. “Surely your mother knows where he is,” he said. Olivia looked down. “I don’t have one…” she said. Basil looked like his mental train had derailed. He looked about uncomfortably for a moment, making little noises. “Well, umm…” he said. He smiled at her for a moment, and then looked uncomfortable again. “Well, I—Now see here. I simply have no time for lost fathers.” Olivia looked indignant at this comment. “He’s not lost,” she said matter-of-factly. “He was taken. By a bat.” Basil perked up at this bit of information. “A bat, you say?” he asked. “Did he have a broken wing?” Olivia looked at him uneasily as she thought about it. “I don’t know,” she said, “but he had a peg leg.” Basil smiled and jumped up out of his chair. Olivia jumped backwards towards Dawson, and Basil laughed once. “What luck!” he said. Dawson gave him a look. “You know this chap?” he asked. Basil gave him a wild look. “Know him? That bat—one ‘Fidget’ by name—is in the employ of the very fiend who was the target of my experiments!” I decided to butt in at that. “Who is that?” I asked. “Why, he’s the horror of my every waking moment; he’s the bane of all mousedom,” Basil said. “He’s none other than the evil Professor Ratigan!” He pointed to a portrait over the fireplace, and outside a roll of thunder and flash of lightning each seemed to enhance the eerie mood. The portrait depicted a smug-looking man in a fancy top hat, a black coat, and striped undershirt smiling at the painter, which in turn gave the painting a feeling like the man was smiling at you. Olivia cringed from the sight of the painting, and Dawson made an audible gulping noise. “As bad as all that, eh?” he asked. “Worse,” Basil said, his voice barely audible. “There’s no depravity he wouldn’t commit; no evil scheme he wouldn’t concoct.” At that moment, another flash of lightning lit up the room, and Olivia screamed. Basil, Dawson, and I all whipped around to look at the window, where a dark figure was hanging from the window. It yelled, too, before dropping from its perch. “Quickly, men,” Basil said as he ran out the front door to pursue the tiny criminal. I followed slowly at first, but then I heard Basil and Dawson cry out. Hustling my pace to find them, I caught sight of what had caused them to yell. A giant creature unlike any I had seen before was towering above them. It had an odd mark on its chest, like a heart, but it was spiky on the top and had to blade-like crescents at the bottom. The creature itself was mostly blue, but its large wings were deep red on the wing leather and purple on the actual wings. Its eyes were red and angry looking, but its face was like a gray circle set into its head. I ran out in front of the two stunned detectives and summoned up the Keyblade. “Leave this thing to me,” I said. “Just focus on tracking down that shady character.” Basil nodded, and grabbed Dawson’s arm to drag him away. As they retreated, I had to quickly dodge as it swung a clawed wing at me, and the wind made my clothes ripple on the currents of air. It quickly took to the air to avoid my counter swing, but fell to the ground a few feet away. Although it confused me at first, I noticed one of its wings had a noticeable kink in it. “Ah, so you have a broken wing, too,” I said. It whipped around and charged at me; out of desperation, I brought up my Keyblade and let it run right into me. My feet dug in and I had to really push back, but I managed to repel the attack. It slumped backwards, dazed from its head hitting the hard metal of the Keyblade. I took this chance and made a few quick slashes at it, the weight of the Keyblade really adding some power to my attacks. I was only able to get in some awkward blows, though, before something was triggered inside the thing; it cloaked itself in purple-black fog and stomped its feet in frustration, like an upset child who was losing at a game. “Whoa!” I said. “What? Can’t handle losing, you big baby?” It charged at me with renewed fervor, but somehow it had gotten much faster than before. I was barely able to roll off to one side as it barreled right past me; I was thankful I did, though, because it bashed its head into a wall. I ran up to it, muscles aching from the effort of lugging around my heavy metal weapon. I lashed out with my heavy swings, but all it did was throw another black-fog tantrum and charge me again. This time, it was too fast for me, and I cried out in pain as it rushed me and I felt my feet leave the ground. As I hit the hard stone, I heard it try to stop; scuffling feet and the following crash told me it had been going to fast and it slammed into another wall. Pushing myself to my feet, I ran as fast as I could and just laid into it. I beat it like a small child beats a stuffed animal, and after what felt like an eternity, I felt myself swing into not-quite air. The thing that I had been fighting was vanishing in black fire, and soon the only trace that it had ever been there were a few bruises on my back. I heaved my Keyblade onto my shoulder, only to feel it get lighter. As I stretched my battle-tired muscles, I heard footsteps from behind. “Ah, good show old fellow!” Basil said to me. He and Dawson were back, and they had Olivia with them. “I heard you were fighting a big, ugly monster,” Olivia said. I smiled at her, and showed her that I was all right. Then I remembered why I’d sent Basil and Dawson off. “Did you guys find any clues?” I asked. “Well, we—“ Dawson began, but Basil cut in. “Scoundrel’s long gone, but we did manage to find… this,” basil said. He held up a small, ragged cap that looked like it was older than all of us combined. “The fiend must have dropped it in his escape. We’re off to see my friend Toby about tracking him down with it.” Olivia smiled and skipped up to me. “We’re going to find my father,” she said. I was happy for her; she wasn’t going to be alone much longer. “Well, I’m glad you guys found something to keep the case going,” I said. “I have to go, though. I have something I need to do; I wish I could’ve stayed and helped you solve the mystery.” Basil laughed and patted me on the back. “It’s all right, old man,” he said. “I’m sure we can take on anything that comes our way, now that you’ve dealt with that nasty… thing.” He waved me goodbye and then pulled Dawson off with him. Olivia waved goodbye to me too before skipping off after them. As I was about to leave, though, I noticed she had accidentally dropped the small magnifying glass she’d been playing with earlier. As I picked it up, my Keyblade seemed to react to it. In a flash of light, my Keyblade was different. The long hilt, which had once been a black, sword-like rod of metal, was now a wooden handle for a giant magnifying glass, and instead of key teeth that made a crown, there were the metal bristles of an oversized fingerprint duster. To make it all complete, the cross-guard was a set of handcuffs with heavy chains which wrapped around the magnifying glass handle. Everything about this new look reminded me of my short time in this world. With my new friends on my mind, I tapped my shoulder, threw my Keyblade sky high, and was off. Skills and Abilities Offensive Abilities *'Attack' - A normal attack *'Strike Raid' - Throw your Keyblade at an enemy from far away *'Quick Blitz' - A quick forward rush with a downward thrust *'Vortex '- Close in on enemies from far away *'Counterattack '- Quickly transitions into an Attack after Guarding More Abilities as his story progresses! Defensive Abilities *'Guard' - Block frontal attacks to stagger your opponent *'Dodge Roll' - Roll out of the way to avoid attacks. You're invincible while you're rolling *'Cheer' - Increases Summon, Limit, and D-Link duration More Abilities as his story progresses! Special Abilities *'Lucky Star '- Slightly increases your luck, allowing you to get better drops from enemies *'Draw' - Draws in orbs for easier collecting. Equip more to boost the effect More Abilities as his story progresses! Quotes Coming Soon! Trivia *Anthony and his dark side, Cleo, are a shout out to the characters of antiquity, Marc Antony and Cleopatra. *While Anthony's surname means "of the night", Cleo's simply means "of the dark". *While he may be somewhat like Ven and Roxas, he is distinctly more sheepish with people than they are. *Anthony's favorite food is revealed in Disney Town to be corndogs. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Nobody Sovereign Category:Non-Canon Characters